Mona Lisa Turns Human
by LunarRaccoon
Summary: This is on request. What happens when Mona Lisa turns back into a human? Will she leave the turtles? Will she turn back into a lizard? Will Rapheal be there for her? Read to find out. ONESHOT.


Within the lair of the evil kitchen utensil, oh I mean Shedder. A young woman laid strapped to a table. She was and conscience from all the testing the Krang had done. Her chocolate brown eyes were close. Her matching brown hair was shaggy and longer then before. She had been strapped down for a while. Her arms were like pin cushions. She was in a hospital gown. She no longer had her pink headband in her hair or the pink bandana around her neck. The belt that once sat on her hips was gone.

The young woman didn't have her long green tail or yellow belly. Her skin was a that of a human's. At first glance you'd never think it but she was once Mona Lisa the lizard, Rapheal's mutated babe.

But now she was the human girl, Mona Lisa. She was now a human once again. But she was too into a die like sleep to be excited.

The Krang bot walked over to it's test subject. The Shredder walked up behind the fleshy pink creature. The metal man looked over the girl and then to his out of this world partner, saying. "Krang it seems that this Retro mutation worlds but a price. You have killed your testing subject. It you can not get this problem undercontol, I will personally take care of you!" The Shredder then left the Krang to tremble in fear.

The Krang instructed two of the foot soldiers to take out the 'trash'. The foot soldiers unstrapped her from her bans. Mona felt them pick her up and then she felt herself being thrown in the garbage. She started waking up after nightfall came.

Her brown eyes slowing upend to the smell of rotting foods and other trash. The sky was a nary blue with the yellow lights of surrounding buildings. Slowly lifting herself up, she found a banana peel on top of her head. "What happened to me?" Mona felt the peel and she grabbed it. As soon as she saw the peel in her human hand, Mona Lisa started to freak out.

"I'm... I'm... I'm human again!" She screamed with joy. "I can't wait to tell the guys." She then got out of the trash bins and down the sewer she went.

In the sewers...

"Rapheal, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo!" Came a female's voice. The turtles turns away from their movie, Moth-Man and the Evil Gecko Creature, to see a brown haired girl running towards them. Although none of the turtle knew who this girl was. The girl then hugged the four of them in a group hug.

Michelangelo was the first to speak up, "um... Dudette, not to be a buzzkill or anything but who are you?"

Mona Lisa pulled away and saw their confused looks. "It's me Mona Lisa. I'm human again, it's that exciting!" She smiled. Rapheal frowned a bit but put on a fake smile to keep her happy.

"Aha... That's great Mona, that's just great." Rapheal's sarcasm was seeping out but Mona didn't seem to notice. The other guys were happy for her. Michelangelo even suggested a party in celebration. They were getting all pumped up when Leonardo noticed Rapheal's lack of enthusiasm.

Leonardo knew Rapheal had feelings for the once lizard mutant. Michelangelo, Mona Lisa, and Donatello walked into the kitchen to discuss party plans, while Leonardo talked with Rapheal for a minute.

"It'll be ok Rapheal, Mona Lisa still has feelings for you." Leonardo put a hand on his brother's shoulder and put on a sympathetic frown. "She's just excited about this change of events."

Rapheal nodded and put on a smile for the now human girl. Mona Lisa and his brothers were planning a great party be the sound of it. Donatello decided on calling up April O'Neil, since first off, she knew Mona and second off the newly formed human needed some normal clothes to blend in better. It was best not to wear a hospital gown down the street.

April come by within a half an hour, because she was asleep at the turtles' call. The yellow clan woman had brought an old dress that April had wore back in college. It was a pink sundress with a white floral print on the bottom. There was a white belt at the waist and she had even brought shoe. April had known that Mona Lisa had liked putting ribbons in her hair, to tie back or to just look cuter. So, the older female pulled out a long pink rink ribbon from her back pocket.

The girls walked into a separate room to get Mona all dressed up, leaving the boys to their own devices. When they came back Rapheal was breath taken as was the rest of his family. Mona's brown hair had the pink ribbon in it acting as a headband and the dress couldn't have fit her better. "Well, what do you guys think?" April asked with confident.

Michelangelo did a comical whistle at her, while Leonardo nodded in agreement. Donatello made a flattering comment. While Rapheal made another one of his infamous puns, "hey I'd pick you any day." Mona Lisa giggled and hugged the red clad turtle.

"Let's party!" Screamed the girls. Michelangelo then yelled out 'cowabunga!' and played the music.

The party lasted though the night and in the morning, April took Mona Lisa with her so the the newly human young woman could get her life back. The guys wake up to a note from their female friends telling them where they were. Donatello was the first to find the note and then he went to his lab. Michelangelo and Leonardo decided to finish up their movie while Rapheal trained on his punching bag.

The red banded turtle thought about what happened to Mona Lisa. She told them about waking up in the dumpster and the pain in her arms and head. She had tiny holes like needles marks in her arms. Rapheal didn't understand want had happened. Or the fact that he was so upset about her being human again. Her long brown hair, and fair skin just made her look like she was another human. But when she was a mutant, she was one of a kind. He looked like his three brothers. But not her. She ready was unique. He missed that in her.

Mona Lisa thought that she was a hideous freak. But though, Rapheal's eyes she was the prettiest pizza he ever did see. Her long green tail, yellow underbelly, and her webbed hands. She was perfect in his eyes, too bad she never saw it that way.

Unknown to the turtles or anyone else for a matter of fact, the retro mutation that was in Mona Lisa would only last for 24 hours, and she only had about nine of those hours left.

Nine hours...

April and Mona Lisa walked the streets of New York City to the get a camera and a mic. April had to go to the Park Annual Animal Summit. Mona had asked to help out since she was going to need a job and was hoping to get some subbing cash if she worked to camera.

"April O'Neil, here, with at the Park Annul Animal Summit or better known as P.A.A.S.'s main benefactor, Charlotte Floffer. Tell me Miss Floffer, why you choose this charity instead of so many others?" The mic was then put in front of the woman in question.

They talked few a while as Mona hold the camera steady. They stayed there for at least three more hours as April asked different people questions.

Six hours...

By the time they were done, it was getting dark. The report was long and they had to drop off the footage before the night time report. Mona Lisa and April decided to take a cab so the creepies on the street didn't get in there way. But of course there was a lot of traffic and they were a ways away.

Five hours...

The girls dropped off the tapes and got a few boxes of pizza. Mona wanted to eat a the turtles place that night. But April thought that she had had enough pizza that day and went on her way home.

The turtles and Mona Lisa ate and joked around for a bit before they went to bed and Mona fell asleep on the couch.

In the Morning...

Mona Lisa wake up with a scream. The guys ran to her with their weapons at the ready. "What's wrong?!." Asked Donatello as they ran in.

Mona was under the blanket they had given her and there was the soft sound of tears in her eyes. They lowered their weapons and Rapheal walked up to her. "Hey Mona?" His voice was more gentle. He took a hold of the sheet and slowly pulled it off.

It revealed a green lizard girl. It was the Mona Liza that they saw the first time. That brown hair with her long green tail. Rapheal remembered the night they first meet. He had fallen for those beautiful brown eyes and soft green skin.

He missed these eyes. Mona looked into his eyes and tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't look at me, I'm back to this slimy sick form." She looked away from him. But he pulled her face back towards his.

"I missed you, Mona Lisa. I fell for you when you were a lizard not when you were a human. There are millions of humans who look exactly like one another but there is only one of you." Raph then leaned in to her and wiped away the tears from her eyes. He then genteelly kissed her forehead.

End.


End file.
